2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Misfire
The Swordfish - Coliseum This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Contents: Hubcap Misfire Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct Astrotrain Soccer Field Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Buzzkill stands in the coliseum just as she did a few days ago when she faced off against Torque: impatiently. She tries not to let it show but she's excited for this match, excited to finally face off against Misfire after he blew her off all that time ago. "Today I will gain another victory," she says to no one in particular. Misfire smiles at Buzzkill as he approaches the Coliseum, he gives her a salute and a bow. "Commander!" Aimless takes a swig from his flask as he stands next to Aimless. Galvatron has arrived. +POT Galvatron is now observing. Slugfest has arrived. Buzzkill just sneers at her fellow Decepticon, unflattered and discomforted by his respectful greeting. She may outrank him but it's still kind of weird hearing people address her as anything other than a worker. "Misfire." She looks down at Aimless and frowns. "Aimless. I hope you're both ready to come at me with everything you've got. I don't want you to wimp out again." Misfire smiles at Buzzkill, "I know you will bring great Honor to the Empire, Buzzkill." Aimless yawns as he scratches himself. "Hey, aren't I disqualified? I am a separate person you know..." The little weapon asks out loud. "This ain't a group thing?" Misfire looks at his weapons and shakes his head. "I don't need you to tell me that," Buzzkill says flatly, meeting Misfire's smile with a scowl. She doesn't even respond to Aimless, he'll learn soon enough that there's no backing out of this match. "Someone flip a coin, I want to get this done quickly." Misfire waves his hand. "No need Buzzkill. You can go first..." He drops back into a combat stance and motions Buzzkill forward. Aimless stretches and flexes. Buzzkill manages to look even more displeased when Misfire so carlessly gives her the first hit. "You're arrogance will be your downfall.." She brings up her fists and takes a moment to stare the Targetmaster down through her visor before stepping forward and swinging a punch towards his face maybe to break his nose, maybe to just let him know that she means business. Combat: Buzzkill misses Misfire with her Pow! (Punch) attack! Misfire continues in his Combat Stance as Buzzkill launches a punch at him, his optics make a quick Calculation, a frown appears on his face as he moves to the side of Buzzkill. He leans in and whispers to her. "You need to punch harder if you want to sell it Commander!" He offers with a smile. He then launches up into the air. "IT IS THE SLAYER OF AUTOBOTS! THE DEMON OF THE DEPTHS! PRIMUS SAVE US AIMLESS!" Misfire stage acts and gives Aimless a meaningful look. Aimless sighs as he walks towards Buzzkill. "Woe are we Misfire! Death shall find us soon! At least we die at the hands of the greatest warrior of the Empire!" Misfire tosses Aimless a thumbs up as Aimless monotones in his obviously scripted line. Misfire, pulls his arm way back and launches a heavily telegraphed punch! Combat: Misfire strikes Buzzkill with his Coming a Mile Away! (Punch) attack! Not only does Buzzkill have to deal with the embarassment of whiffing the first punch but she has to endure Misfire's mocking also? There's no way she's going to let him get away with that, nor is she going to let him get away with punching the hell out of her face like that. The Insecticon stumbles backwards, wiping a bit of energon off her busted lip with the back of a hand. This is full combat, baby, she doesn't have to stand here and punch it out; she gets to use weapons! "You flatter me," she says, trying to keep her tone from belying how enraged she is at Misfire right now. She pulls out her grenade launcher and pops a few grenades into it before aiming it at her opponent and firing. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Misfire with her Kaboom! attack! Buzzsaw has connected. The Optic Bar of Misfire flashes as the grenade launcher loads up, as the barrels roar to life, a smile creeps on to his face as he braces himself for the impact! The grenades blast around his chassis, causing fire and shrapnel to pierce into his systems. He takes a few steps backwards as he presses his hand against his chest, to make more Energon and Oil flow between his fingers as he takes another step back. "That hurt as much as when I got Cannoned by Lord Galvatron...I see a Yellow Bee, The Misfire falls silent." He collapses to his knees and then falls forward, landing on his face, energon pools under his body. Aimless walks over to Misfire. "Oh The Misfire has fallen...he collapses on top of him. At least he fell to a great Warrior..." He plainly states as he falls on top of Misfire. "Who will take care of me now..." He asks without any emotion. Combat: Misfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Astrotrain, Buzzsaw, and Slugfest Buzzkill is a little disturbed by Misfire's performance, which is saying a lot considering the unspeakable things she's done in the name of science. "What.. " She slowly walks up to the overdramatic dogpile and pokes Misfire in the face with the barrel of her launcher. "What the hell is this?" She then jabs the barrel hard against Aimless. "What kind of crap are you trying to pull!?" Hours Early, a man in an Gal-Axy Shirt, Hat, Pennant, and face mask with the plastic string around the back of his head. "I place ALL these credits on Buzzkill!" Aimless rubs at his eyes as if to wipe away tears, but of course they never fell. "You said, you would take it easy...Poor Misfire, he will never, uh..." He leans in to Misfire. "Line". Misfire whispers, "Dance". Aimless stares at him. "Uhhhh...Misfire will never Miss Again! Hahahaha! Get it!" Aimless looks at Buzzkill. "Misfire could never stand against you. You knew that, he knew that. Good luck, Bee!" Misfire twaps Aimless with his free hand. "Err..Boss Lady!" Buzzkill's expression gradually shifts from confused to...extremely displeased. "No.." She grits her teeth and clenches her fists, practically shaking with rage. "No! I was promised a REAL fight! You can't pussy out of this, Misfire!" She pushes Aimless out of the way with the help of of her grenade launcher and then levels it at Misfire's head. "Be a real Decepticon and fight me!" Misfire continues to lay flat on the ground, attempting to sell his part. Aimless looks at the barrel of the gun, then Misfire's head. He slowly backs away, and away, and away. Hubcap leans forwards watching for any signs of resistance from the... well, from Misfire, then jumps out onto the field and saunters over to Buzzkill. Siezing her arm, he raises it skywards, announcing, "Buzzkill triumphs!" Then he whispers as an aside. "Kill me and you're disqualified. Buzzkill presses her gun even harder against Misfire's face, her finger twitching on the trigger. How dare he do this to her? And during an Olympic match of all times. So badly does she want to just shoot him, to force him to hold up his end of the match but what's the point? There is no thrill in beating an unwilling opponent. She lowers her weapon just as Hubcap rushes over to claim her the victor. "You disappoint me," she says, glaring at Misfire with a look that could kill. Aimless stands near the edge of the ring chatting up a card girl holder, "So, I'm about to be rich...you know..enough to make a 2 into an 8 if you know what I mean..." He looks over at Buzzkill again and the back to he girl. "Looks like I am going to make more than I thought...." He smiles lecherously at the girl, who of course blows him off, "There aren't enough credits in the world creep!" She says as she walks off. Aimless jerks his head as he doesn't hear the BOOM, he was hoping to hear. "Slag..." He sighs as he trudges over towards Misfire. Hubcap grins his most charming grin and pats Buzzkill on the arm. "Now, now. Just wait until you've got him in Trypticon or NCC, then you can properly kick his aft in your stadiums, or arenas, or whatever it is you have. (New BB message (37/24) posted to '2033 Olympics' by Galvatron: Misfire v. Buzzkill) = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/24 Posted Author Misfire v. Buzzkill Mon Aug 20 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Buzzkill wins by concession... in the second round!